My little pony friendship is magic war Wiki
Welcome to the My little pony friendship is magic war Wiki I'am Nightmare Moon, well Princess Luna really and I'm in charge with Twilight Sparkle and her friends at war with the Disney and Non-Disney villains, I'm also in the Villain tournament but most of the actions are done by the Spirits of harmony. Best friends are CultoftheKefka (Dr. Facilier) and Lord Shen, the Closest and most loved one is Twilight Sparkle 2nd is Fluttershy, I don't know when I'll start my war like Dr. Facilier but i think It'll end up nasty Quote "War is magic" When the the show has some good episodes of the pony's look like they are fighting I'll see how i can do with the MLP FIM war against the villains Describe your topic The war started out when Hades Free Nightmare moon from her prison and Nightmare moon Defeated Hades. Aku, Dr. Facilier, and Lord Shen became the new leaders of the villains, and they start making plans to set the villains to go to war To attack Equestria, But When Twilight Sparkle and her friends came to go to war against the villains Nightmare Moon Tells Twilight Sparkle to be careful and Hope they'll not lose and Let Harmony Rule all. Feel Free To stop on By. The Leaders Nightmare M oon - Nightmare Moon Is the Leader of Twilight sparkle and the My little pony Friendship is magic Heroes She is known as the mare in the moon and the queen of the night, Hades had released her hades to attack the anyone that spoil his plans Nightmare moon Refused to listen to hades and she defeated Hades For that started the war of the villains and the 6 ponie Dr. Facilier - Dr. Facilier is the leader of the Disney villains He was the only one only saw Hades was defeated by Nightmare Moon. So he made a clan for the disney villains to set and prepare for battle He was defeated by Twilight sparkle in the first battle but somehow came back to take on the ponies again, It's unknown what plan he has next. Lord Shen - Lord Shen is th e leader of the Non - Disney Villains his will is to Team up Dr. Facilier and Plans to destroy Equestria with his cannons and army of wolves let the non-disney villains to be back up but sent The ice king and snaptrap to go with Dr. Facilier to see how tough Twilight and her friends are, Unfortunetly Ice king and snaptrap were defeated by Rarity and Fluttershy but he has summon dr. Facilier Back from the dead. The Heroes Twilight Sparkle - Twilight sparkle is the Second leader in charge of the My little pony Friendship is magic Heroes and Nightmare moon's Love interested, Twilight is once defeat Nightmare moon in the series but needs her as the captain of her friends against the war of the villains, She had defeated Dr. Facilier in the First battle of the war, In the second battle she was kiddnapped by Mok by summoning a demon, fortunetly she stopped the demon and defeated Mok, and stayed with Rainbow Dash to prepare for the back up minions and has hope to save equestria from any harm. Latest activity thumb|300px|rightSample Video - Fluttershy vs Sc ar Category:Browse